Pokémon
Pokémon are creatures of the Pokémon World. They are used for several different reasons, from being caught and trained by Pokémon Trainers, to being used as pets and companions. They come in several type varieties, such as Grass, Electric, Water, Fire, and Normal. Pokémon learn various moves, dependent on their type, which are used for battles. A Pokémon has HP (Hit Points) and PP (Power Points). HP is the stamina of a Pokémon. Without health, the Pokémon can no longer fight, and faints. PP is similar to HP, but is used for attacks. If the PP of a move runs out, the Pokémon can't use that move again until healed or given a special item. If the PP of ALL of the attacks run out, the Pokémon can only use the move Struggle. To heal a Pokémon's HP and PP, its trainer must heal it at a Pokémon Center, or give it certain items. There are 649 known species of Pokémon (Pocket Monsters), as of Generation V. Out of all the known 649 Pokémon species, there are 47 Legendary Pokémon. List of Official Pokémon Kanto Pokémon (Red & Blue Versions) * 082 Magneton - * 083 Farfetch'd - Normal/Flying * 084 Doduo - Normal/Flying * 085 Dodrio - Normal/Flying * 086 Seel - Water * 087 Dewgong - Water/Ice * 088 Grimer - Poison * 089 Muk - Poison * 090 Shellder - Water * 091 Cloyster - Water/Ice * 092 Gastly - Ghost/Poison * 093 Haunter - Ghost/Poison * 094 Gengar - Ghost/Poison * 095 Onix - Rock/Ground * 096 Drowzee - Psychic * 097 Hypno - Psychic * 098 Krabby - Water * 099 Kingler - Water * 100 Voltorb - Electric |3= *101 Electrode - Electric *102 Exeggcute - Grass/Psychic *103 Exeggutor - Grass/Psychic *104 Cubone - Ground *105 Marowak - Ground *106 Hitmonlee - Fighting *107 Hitmonchan - Fighting *108 Lickitung - Normal *109 Koffing - Poison *110 Weezing - Poison *111 Rhyhorn - Ground/Rock *112 Rhydon - Ground/Rock *113 Chansey - Normal *114 Tangela - Grass *115 Kangaskhan - Normal *116 Horsea - Water *117 Seadra - Water *118 Goldeen - Water *119 Seaking - Water *120 Staryu - Water *121 Starmie - Water/Psychic *122 Mr. Mime - Psychic *123 Scyther - Bug/Flying *124 Jynx - Ice/Psychic *125 Electabuzz - Electric *126 Magmar - Fire *127 Pinsir - Bug *128 Tauros - Normal *129 Magikarp - Water *130 Gyarados - Water/Flying *131 Lapras - Ice/Water *132 Ditto - Normal *133 Eevee - Normal *134 Vaporeon - Water *135 Jolteon - Electric *136 Flareon - Fire *137 Porygon - Normal *138 Omanyte - Rock/Water *139 Omastar - Rock/Water *140 Kabuto - Rock/Water *141 Kabutops - Rock/Water *142 Aerodactyl - Rock/Flying *143 Snorlax - Normal *144 Articuno - Ice/Flying *145 Zapdos - Electric/Flying *146 Moltres - Fire/Flying *147 Dratini - Dragon *148 Dragonair - Dragon *149 Dragonite - Dragon/Flying *150 Mewtwo - Psychic *151 Mew - Psychic }} Johto Pokémon (Gold & Silver Versions) Hoenn Pokémon (Ruby & Sapphire Versions) *352 Kecleon - *353 Shuppet - Ghost *354 Banette - Ghost *355 Duskull - Ghost *356 Dusclops - Ghost *357 Tropius - Grass/Flying *358 Chimecho - Psychic *359 Absol - Dark *360 Wynaut - Psychic *361 Snorunt - Ice *362 Glalie - Ice *363 Spheal - Ice/Water *364 Sealeo - Ice/Water *365 Walrein - Ice/Water *366 Clamperl - Water *367 Huntail - Water *368 Gorebyss - Water *369 Relicanth - Water/Rock *370 Luvdisc - Water *371 Bagon - Dragon *372 Shelgon - Dragon *373 Salamence - Dragon/Flying *374 Beldum - Steel/Psychic *375 Metang - Steel/Psychic *376 Metagross - Steel/Psychic *377 Regirock - Rock *378 Regice - Ice *379 Registeel - Steel *380 Latios - Dragon/Psychic *381 Latias - Dragon/Psychic *382 Kyogre - Water *383 Groudon - Ground *384 Kyogre - Dragon/Flying *385 Jirachi - Steel/Psychic *386 Deoxys - Psychic }} Sinnoh Pokémon (Diamond & Pearl Versions) *414 Mothim - Bug/Flying *415 Combee - Bug/Flying *416 Vespiquen - Bug/Flying *417 Pachirisu - Electric *418 Buizel - Water *419 Floatzel - Water *420 Cherubi - Grass *421 Cherrim - Grass *422 Shellos - Water |2= *423 Gastrodon - Water/Ground *424 Ambipom - Normal *425 Drifloon -Ghost/Flying *426 Drifblim - Ghost/Flying *427 Buneary - Normal *428 Lopunny - Normal *429 Mismagius - Ghost *430 Honchkrow - Dark/Flying *431 Glameow - Normal *432 Purugly - Normal *433 Chingling - Psychic *434 Stunky - Poison/Dark *435 Skuntank - Poison/Dark *436 Bronzor - Steel/Psychic *437 Bronzong -Steel/Psychic *438 Bonsly - Rock *439 Mime Jr. - Psychic *440 Happiny - Normal *441 Chatot- Normal/Flying *442 Spiritomb - Ghost/Dark *443 Gible - Dragon/Ground *444 Gabite - Dragon/Ground *445 Garchomp - Dragon/Ground *446 Munchlax - Normal *447 Riolu - Fighting *448 Lucario - Fight/Steel *449 Hippopotas - Ground *450 Hippowdon - Ground *451 Skorupi - Poison/Bug *452 Drapion - Dark/Poison *453 Croagunk - Poison/Fighting *454 Toxicroak- Poison/Fighting *455 Carnivine - Grass *456 Finneon - Water *457 Lumineon - Water *458 Mantyke - Water/Flying |3= *459 Snover - Ice/Grass *460 Abomasnow - Ice/Grass *461 Weavile - Dark/Ice *462 Magnezone - Electric/Steel *463 Lickilicky - Normal *464 Rhyperior - Ground/Rock *465 Tangrowth - Grass *466 Electivire - Electric *467 Magmortar - Fire *468 Togekiss- Normal/Flying *469 Yanmega - Bug/Flying *470 Leafeon - Grass *471 Glaceon - Ice *472 Gliscor - Ground/Flying *473 Mamoswine - Ground/Ice *474 Porygon-Z - Normal *475 Gallade - Psychic/Fighting *476 Probopass - Rock/Steel *477 Dusknoir - Ghost *478 Froslass - Ice/Ghost *479 Rotom - *480 Uxie - Psychic *481 Mesprit - Psychic *482 Azelf - Psychic *483 Dialga - Steel/Dragon *484 Palkia - Water/Dragon *485 Heatran - Fire/Steel *486 Regigigas - Normal *487 Giratina - Ghost/Dragon *488 Cresselia - Psychic *489 Phione - Water *490 Manaphy - Water *491 Darkrai - Dark *492 Shaymin - *493 Arceus - }} Unova Pokémon (Black & White Versions) *556 Maractus - Grass *557 Dwebble - Bug/Rock *558 Crustle - Bug/Rock *559 Scraggy - Dark/Fighting *560 Scrafty - Dark/Fighting *561 Sigilyph - Psychic/Flying *562 Yamask - Ghost *563 Cofagrigus - Ghost *564 Tirtouga - Water/Rock *565 Carracosta - Water/Rock *566 Archen - Rock/Flying *567 Archeops - Rock/Flying *568 Trubbish - Poison *569 Garbodor - Poison *570 Zorua - Dark *571 Zoroark - Dark *572 Minccino - Normal *573 Cinccino - Normal *574 Gothita - Psychic *575 Gothorita - Psychic *576 Gothitelle - Psychic *577 Solosis - Psychic *578 Duosion - Psychic *579 Reuniclus - Psychic *580 Ducklett - Water/Flying *581 Swanna - Water/Flying *582 Vanillite - Ice *583 Vanillish - Ice *584 Vanilluxe - Ice *585 Deerling - Normal/Grass *586 Sawsbuck - Normal/Grass *587 Emolga - Electric/Flying *588 Karrablast - Bug *589 Escavalier - Bug/Steel *590 Foongus - Grass/Poison *591 Amoonguss - Grass/Poison *592 Frillish - Water/Ghost *593 Jellicent - Water/Ghost *594 Alomomola - Water *595 Joltik - Bug/Electric *596 Galvantula - Bug/Electric *597 Ferroseed - Steel/Grass |3= *598 Ferrothorn - Steel/Grass *599 Klink - Steel *600 Klang - Steel *601 Klinklang - Steel *602 Tynamo - Electric *603 Eelektrik - Electric *604 Eelektross - Electric *605 Elgyem - Psychic *606 Beheeyem - Psychic *607 Litwick - Ghost/Fire *608 Lampent - Ghost/Fire *609 Chandelure - Ghost/Fire *610 Axew - Dragon *611 Fraxure - Dragon *612 Haxorus - Dragon *613 Cubchoo - Ice *614 Beartic - Ice *615 Cryogonal - Ice *616 Shelmet - Bug *617 Accelgor - Bug *618 Stunfisk - Ground/Electric *619 Mienfoo - Fighting *620 Mienshao - Fighting *621 Druddigon - Gragon *622 Golet - Ground/Ghost *623 Golurk - Ground/Ghost *624 Pawniard - Dark/Steel *625 Bisharp - Dark/Steel *626 Bouffalant - Normal *627 Rufflet - Normal/Flying *628 Braviary - Normal/Flying *629 Vullaby - Dark/Flying *630 Mandibuzz - Dark/Flying *631 Heatmor - Fire *632 Durant - Bug/Steel *633 Deino - Dark/Dragon *634 Zweilous - Dark/Dragon *635 Hydreigon - Dark/Dragon *636 Larvesta - Bug/Fire *637 Volcarona - Bug/Fire *638 Cobalion - Steel/Fighting *639 Terrakion - Rock/Fighting *640 Virizion - Grass/Fighting *641 Tornadus - Flying *642 Thundurus - Electric/Flying *643 Reshiram - Dragon/Fire *644 Zekrom - Dragon/Electric *645 Landorus - Ground/Flying *646 Kyurem - Dragon/Ice *647 Keldeo - Water/Fighting *648 Meloetta - *649 Genesect - Bug/Steel }} Kalos Pokémon (X & Y) *??? Chespin - Grass *??? Fennekin - Fire *??? Froakie - Water *??? Fletchling - Normal/Flying *??? Talonflame - Normal/Flying *??? Scatterbug - Bug *??? Spewpa - Bug *??? Vivillon - Bug/Flying *??? Helioptile - Electric/Normal *??? Litleo - Fire/Normal *??? Gogoat - Grass *??? Pancham - Fighting *??? Sylveon - Fairy *??? Clauncher - Water *??? Skrelp - Poison/Water *??? Flabébé - Fairy *??? Noivern - Flying/Dragon *??? Xerneas - ??? *??? Yveltal - ??? List of Fanmade Pokémon :Please note that the following Pokémon are fanon, thus not official. Also note that most of them start right after the Unova Pokédex, and might get outdated whenever Pokémon X & Y are released. Chevo Pokémon (Space & Void Versions) These Pokémon are by UniversalGaming Inc. Please do not edit; thank you! *650 Terrhoul - Grass *651 Ghosling - Grass/Ghost - Evolves from Terrhoul at lvl 15 *652 Ectayeu - Grass/Ghost - Evolves from Ghosling at lvl 35 *653 Floosh - Fire *654 Spalva - Fire/Steel - Evolves from Floosh at lvl 16 *655 Magnophin - Fire/Steel - Evolves from Spalva at lvl 34 *656 Gloop - Water *657 Falmalush - Water/Ice - Evolves from Gloop at lvl 14 *658 Watrolice - Water/Ice - Evolves from Falmalush at lvl 36 *659 Glidar - Flying *660 Winglar - Flying - Evolves from Glidar at lvl 20 *661 Dashlowing - Air/Flying - Evolves from Winglar with Wing Stone *662 Equam - Electric *663 Baloqual - Electric/Steel - Evolves from Equam with Block Stone *664 Additron - Electric/Steel - Evolves from Plusle with Block Stone *665 Sumtractom - Electric/Steel - Evolves from Minun with Block Stone *666 Misteri - Dark *667 Zhorzel - Elecric *668 Zark - Electric/Ice *669 Zaloman - Electric/Ice - Evolves from Zark with Ice Stone *670 Kristyl - Rock *671 Quarsyl - Rock - Evolves from Kristyl at lvl 30 *672 Chyrsalmond - Rock/Light - Evolves from Quarsyl with Glow Stone *673 Cliklor - Normal *674 Mokloac - Normal - Evolves from Cliklor at lvl 15 *675 Eagloc - Normal/Flying - Evolves from Mokloac at lvl 45 *676 Florofyl - Grass *677 Glabwan - Grass - Evolves from Florofyl at lvl 20 *678 Treewlar - Grass/Rock - Evolves frpm Treewlar with Leaf Stone *679 Floorush - Water *680 Boulrush - Water - Evolves from Floorush at lvl 30 *681 Slugrail - Bug *682 Stamail - Rock/Bug - Evolves from Slugrail at lvl 30 *683 Glamrail - Steel/Bug - Evolves from Stamail with the Nuclear Stone *684 Fleeshull - Air *685 Shulltle - Air - Evolves from Fleeshull at lvl 60 *686 Panrock - Rock *687 Simirock - Rock - Evolves from Panrock with Block Stone *688 Orangarock - Rock - Evolves from Simirock when leveled up in/at the Mountain *689 Orangasear - Fire - Evolves from Simisear when leveled up in/at the Volcano *690 Orangapour - Water - Evolves from Simipour when leveled up in/at the Mountain Lake *691 Orangasage - Grass - Evolves from Simisage when leveled up in/at the Inner Forest *692 Bloxic - Rock/Poison *693 Stelxic - Steel/Poison - Evolves from Bloxic at lvl 46 *694 Flareno - Fire *695 Volkno - Fire/Psychic - Evolves from Flareno with Fire Stone *696 Aob - Poison - Evolves from Arbok with Nuclear Stone *697 Sollaa - Light *698 Stella - Light - Evolves from Solla with Sun Stone *699 Lunnaa - Dark *700 Shadda - Dark - Evolves from Lunna with Moon Stone *701 Grooppula - Fighting/Ghost *702 Khangayoung - Normal - Baby - Evolves into Khangaskan with Block Stone *703 Lappa - Water - Baby - Evolves into Lapras with Ice Stone *704 Isibyl - Psychic/Flying - Baby - Evolves into Sigilyph with Wing Stone *705 Maraspike - Grass - Baby - Evolves into Maractus with Grass Stone *706 Toxbea - Poison/Bug - Evolves from Combee (♂) at lvl 20 *707 Almoluv - Water - Missing Link - Evolves from Luvdisc at lvl 30 - Evolves into Alomomola with Water Stone *708 Bullro - Normal - Missing Link - Evolves from Tauros at lvl 30 - Evolves into Bouffalant with Block Stone *709 Caisyl - Normal - Baby - Evolves into Miltank with Block Stone *710 Daisyl - Normal - Evolves from Miltank at lvl 30 *711 Flaeter - Fire - Baby - Evolves into Heatmor with Fire Stone *712 Termisteel - Steel/Bug - Evolves from Durant with Block Stone *713 Hitmonphari - Fighting - Evolves from Tyrogue with Nuclear Stone *714 PorygonX - Normal/Fighting - Evolves from Porygon2 with Nuclear Stone *715 Blansrill - Water/Normal - Evolves from Azurill when leveled up at Mountain Lake *716 Plasrill - Water/Electric - Evolves from Blansrill with Thunder Stone *717 Zooklkooz - Psychic/Dark - Evolves from Girafarig when leveled up at Weird Tower *718 Sunkebloom - Grass/Fire - Evolves from Sunflora with Sun Stone *719 Ghosilpup - Ghost/Poison - Evolves from Ghastly when leveled up in the Mansion *720 Lupihstly - Ghost/Dark - Evolves from Ghosilpup when leveled up with enough love for you *721 Shokrome - Electric - Evolves from Electrode with Thunder Stone *722 Flasheon - Light - Evolves from Eevee with Glow Stone *723 Zyphyreon - Flying - Evolves from Eevee with Wing Stone *724 Graveleon - Rock - Evolves from Eevee with Block Stone *725 Eon - Normal - Evolves from Eevee with Astral Meteor *726 Drakul - Dragon *727 Drakusaur - Dragon - Evolves from Drakul at lvl 50 *728 Tyrannico - Dragon/Light - Evolves from Drakusaur (♂) with Draco Stone *729 Rexlar - Dragon - Evolves from Drakusaur (♀) with Draco Stone *730 Laties - Dragon - Found when Latios and Latias taken to Weird Tower Summit *731 Solacorona - Light/Fire - Evolves from Volcarona with Glow Stone *732 Phenagma - Flying/Fire - Found at Volcano *733 Phenicle - Flying/Ice - Found at Frozen Cavern *734 Phenoshock - Flying/Electric - Found at Power Plant *735 Gastro - Water *736 Gragma - Fire - Evolves from Gastro at lvl 40 *737 Gastralva - Fire/Water - Evolves from Gragma at lvl 70 *738 Bansheer - Ghost/Ice - Found at Frozen Cavern *739 Zteelmbie - Ghost/Steel - Found at Power Plant *740 Spiriquake - Ghost/Ground - Found at Volcano *741 Voltric - Electric - Found in Power Plant *742 Icicleeze - Ice - Found in Frozen Cavern *743 Fizzeetle - Bug - Found in Inner Forest *744 Grandigo - Fighting/Flying - Found at Weird Tower *745 Andromeeda - Light/Rock - Found at Space's climax *746 Vortexok - Dark/Electric - Found at Void's climax *747 Viziterro - Air/Ground - Found when Andromeeda and Vortexock brought to Holy Summit *748 Steblade - Grass/Steel - Found in Inner Forest *749 Plaserra - Electric/Ground - Found in Power Plant *750 Magnelico - Light/Dark - Found when Andromeeda, Vortexock, and Viziterro brought 751 to Holy Summit (Zircon & Topaz/''Clash) Not all of the Pokémon have been revealed so far. All that's known is that this is the biggest roster seen in the series, with 265 revealed so far. * Category:Species Category:Nintendo Civil War * Category:Pokémon Fanon Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Series Category:Pokémon Species Category:Pokémon Games Flevore Pokémon (Citrine & Olivine Versions) ) }} Ryse Pokémon (Magic & Time Versions'') Pokegods #Mewthree #Pikablu #Pikaflare #Millenium #Anthrax #Mysterio #Apocalypse #Ruin #Psybir #Psybird #Doomsay #Doomsday #Tricket #Hifishi #Pokémaniac #Tyranticus #Primator #Psyke #Wizwar #The Unidentified Dragon * Category:Species Category:Nintendo Civil War * Category:Pokémon Fanon Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Series Category:Pokémon Species Category:Pokémon Games